Réflexion
by misro
Summary: Histoire parallèle a Domination. - voir dans mes fics-. Voici donc le point de vue de Blaise et Ron. Celui-ci va apprendre peu a peu a connaître le Serpentard, et a changer d'avis sur lui. Mais réussira t-il a accepter ses sentiments? YAOI RONxBLAISE
1. Chapter 1

**auteur : Misro.**

**Titre : Réflexion.**

**Couples : BLAISExRON + Oliver/Flint et Malefoy/Harry**

**Histoire : histoire parallèle a Domination. Sauf que cette fois, c'est du point de vue de Blaise et Ron, avec l'évolution de leurs propres péripéthies. Ron va réaliser que non seulement le Serpentard est amoureux de lui, mais qu'il fait en plus de nombreux efforts pour lui plaire. Marchera? Marchera pas? Let's see.**

**Rating : M**

**

* * *

**

**Réflexion.**

Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver si précipitamment ? Ron tenait la veste d'Oliver, qui vomissait dans les toilettes. Harry, la tête basse, évitait son regard. Cela faisait bien un moins que les histoires s'enchainaient, se superposaient. Un mois déjà que flint avait violé le capitaine de Gryffondor. Au départ, le roux n'était pas au courant. Puis Oliver avait fait irruption dans la chambre, les yeux rouges, la lèvre en sang, et son déjeuné était remonté dans son estomac. Il pleurait. Harry, honteux, lui avait conté l'histoire. Flint l'attrapant a la fin de l'entrainement, le violant, l'abandonnant, et pire encore , l'amour que lui portait Oliver.

Ron avait déglutit. Puis, sur le même ton, son meilleur ami avait lâché que lui était tombé dans les filets de Malefoy. Comme ça. Le Gryffondor avait manqué d'air, s'était étranglé avec sa langue, puis avait braillé qu'on ne lui disait jamais rien, et qu'il en avait marre d'être laissé de côté. Puis Oliver s'était allongé par terre en murmurant des bruits inquiétants, et les deux garçons s'étaient rués à son chevet. Les explications une fois faites, les trois amis étaient tombés dans un étonnant mutisme uniquement coupé par les reniflements du châtain.

« Et maintenant, vous allez faire quoi ? »

Ron avait très envie de bouder. Mais sa célèbre générosité reprenait le dessus, et voir ses amis dans de tels états le rendait, il fallait l'avouer, bien malheureux. Oliver insultait bruyamment Flint, les yeux pourtant bien trop brillant, et Harry soupirait d'une nostalgie bien contenue.

« Cet enfoiré m'a violé, Ron. Jamais plus je ne lui dresserais un mot

-Mais si tu l'aimes ?

-Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, si ?

-Il le saura un jour ou l'autre. »

Soupire collectif. Le roux émit l'idée de les aider. Oliver leva les yeux au ciel : il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais juste d'oublier cet épisode ignoble qui pourtant marquerait sa vie jusqu'à sa mort. Mais Ron était lancé sur son idée. L'unique personne qui connaissait bien les deux serpentards était un être très intelligent, très classe, et très dangereux. Ron n'avait jamais réussi à aimer ce personnage sombre, prétencieux, calculateur, froid et sur de lui. Mais après tout, il fallait bien essayer.

« … »

« Zabini.

-Un problème, le rouquin ? »

Blaise se mordit instantanément la langue. Quel con il était. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que son cœur avait flanché en l'honneur du Gryffondor. Mais jamais il n'avait réussi a affronter ses sentiments, a s'assumer, et a perdre cette satanée mauvais habitude de toujours attaquer pour se défendre. Ron grimaça en plissant les yeux.

« .. Je dois te parler. Ca concerne tes connards d'amis.

-N'insulte jamais mes amis, Weasley !

-Flint a violé Oliver sale enflure ! »

Blaise, qui s'apprêtait à coller une bonne beigne au roux, stoppa son geste, et se renfrogna. Certes. Mais il se fichait éperdument des états d'âme de Wood, après tout. Ses yeux noirs vinrent se confronter aux deux orbes bleus océans :

« Que veux-tu, alors ?

- Que l'on s'arrange pour que ces histoires se terminent bien. »

Blaise éclata d'un rire froid, sans joie, qui dresser la cheveulure de Ron sur sa tête. Par Merlin, que lui prenait-il ? entre deux éclats d'hilarité, le jeune Noir expliqua clairement que non seulement il n'y aurait pas de bonne fin, mais qu'en plus il n'avait rien a faire si Potter et l'autre abruti souffrait a cause de ses amis. C'est ainsi que Ron lui mit son premier vrai coup de poing.

« Tu n'as pas de cœur, enflure ! Tu n'as pas envie que tes « amis », comme tu les nomme, deviennent plus humains ? que sais-tu réellement de leurs buts ? De leurs envies ? De leurs pensées ? »

Révolté, le roux cracha par terre et le laissa seul. Blaise se maudissait déjà d'avoir perdu la seule opportunité de pouvoir approcher son amour interdit. Chancelant quelque peu, il s'en alla retrouver un Malefoy amusé.

« Dray. Tu es amoureux de Potter ? »

La comédie ne dura pas longtemps, et le blond se mit a pester sur l'indiscrétion de Ron. Blaise réalisait par a coup que le roux avait terriblement raison. Il ne savait rien de ses deux meilleurs amis. D'une voix douce, il demanda a Draco s'il avait des soucis avec le survivant.

« Oh, non, il m'aime a en crever, que demande le peuple ? »

Blaise avait sourit. Puis, Flint avait balancé un livre en travers de la pièce, le regard assassin, le visage livide, et les nerfs a fleurs de peau. Il ne supportait déjà plus son geste. Le sommeil le fuyait, comme Oliver, et il ne voulait plus que lui.

« Que se passe t-il, Blaise, grogna t-il, je le vois partout mais il n'est nulle part. Ce petit con m'échappe, comme de l'eau qui glisse entre mes doigts. Je ne l'ai pas brisé, je le sais. »

Un silence avait accueilli ses paroles. Zabini avait ouvert la bouche, incrédule. C'était la première fois qu'une pensée aussi profonde était émise par le brun. Malefoy, pas impressionné pour un brin, s'était levé, épousseté, puis avait annoncé d'un ton mielleux qu'il avait rendez-vous.

« Moi, j'ai gâché le mien, soupira Blaise en frottant ses courts cheveux. »

Flint lui avait fait signe de continuer. Hésitant, puis confiant peu a peu, le Noir avait murmuré que son intérêt se portait sur le troisième membre de l'insupportable bande. Flint n'avait pas osé se moquer. Il avait fermé ses paupières, expiré un râle brûlant, puis lâché qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ne soit pas dans la merde. Comme les copains. Une heure plus tard, un Malefoy enragé défonçait la porte en pleurant. Harry avait rompu a cause du viol.

« Cet enfoiré d'Oliver t'aime ! Et Harry, lui, ne m'aime plus ! »

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Flint avait été obligé d'user de sa force légandaire pour y pénétrer, histoire de calmer le blond. A cet instant, Blaise comprit qu'il y avait peut être moyen, en effet, d'arranger les choses.

« … »

« Weasley.

-Un problème, le Serpentard ? »

Un point partout. Ron n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Assit a même le sol, dans le parc, il travaillait d'arrache-pied sur un devoir a rendre pour le lendemain. Blaise s'installa sans un mot, attendit une bonne minute, toussota, et s'exprima de cette belle voix grave qui le caractérisait :

« Je suis d'accord avec ton idée. Et je t'avoue qu'a présent, j'ai même quelque chose à gagner en t'aidant. »

Flint avait perdu sa rage habituelle, et Draco était d'une hystérie agaçante. Ron s'étonna de le découvrir humain, puis retourna a ses feuilles.

« C'est sympa, mais je me passerais de toi. J'y arriverais bien tout seul.

-Permet de douter. Sans offense. J'ai réfléchis pendant plusieurs heures, et si tu veux bien y jeter un œil… »

Le roux arracha le papier des mains de Blaise d'un geste rageur, le parcouru, et refusa d'en croire ses yeux. Blaise avait simplement spéculé sur le futur des deux pseudo-couples. Trelawney n'aurait sans doute pas fait mieux au niveau de la variété des péripéties qui les attendaient. Ron songea qu'il était plus fou qu'intelligent, mais le brun reprit la parole :

« J'ai tout étudié, Weasley. Cela se passera comme ça, a deux ou trois détails près.

-Impossible. Jamais Oliver ne laissera Flint jouer avec ses sentiments comme ça.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux, Weasley. J'ai droit a deux erreurs de parcours, pas plus.

-Tu vas perdre. »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main avec un léger dégoût. Ron frissonna, et si, par le plus grand des hasards, le brun avait juste ? Ce qui était couché sur le parchemin n'était guère réjouissant, et ses amis allaient devoir être fort pour ne pas succomber.

« Tu bosses sur quoi ? »

Le roux ne l'entendit pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Bon sang, et Oliver qui aimait son violeur, était-ce faisable ? Quelque chose de mauvais résulterait de cette histoire. Blaise observa le regard flou du Gryffondor, sa moue boudeuse, ses cheveux décoiffés, et un frémissement lui coupa souffle. Qu'il était beau, cet imbécile d'hétérosexuel. Blaise cacha son trouble, et refusa de plonger dans le col en V que Ron arborait, dévoilant délicatement le haut de son superbe torse imberbe.

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

Cet étourdissement fit rougir Ron. Blaise souriait, presque carnassier devant la beauté du spectacle. Le joueur de Quidditch se replongea dans ses manuscrits :

« Une… Etude sur le sort Confringo.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Ron allait refuser. Et si quelqu'un passait, et le voyait accepter de l'aide de la part d'un Serpentard ? Mais il avait besoin d'aller retrouver ses amis au plus vite. Il hoche simplement la tête, bougon, et ne pu ensuite que s'extasier devant l'étendue de connaissances que le brun possédait. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Hermione, mais en un peu plus pédant. Et en terriblement plus beau, aussi.

« Par Merlin, Zabini, mais tu devrais être a Serdaigle !

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, ricana Blaise, toi, je sais pourquoi tu es a Gryffondor, en tout cas.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ? »

Blaise se renversa en arrière, et lâcha qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé de garçon aussi naïf, bon, sensible et loyal envers ses amis. Il murmura qu'à être trop aimable, cela finirait par lui retomber dessus. Ron, qui avait réussi a apprécier le début du discours, mit fin a la seconde par un claquement de langue énervé.

« Traite moi de crétin, ce sera plus vite fait, Zabini.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-Merci pour mon devoir, je vais y aller. »

Il se leva, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, les joues rouges. Pourquoi ses commentaires, pourtant pas si méchant que ça, l'avait piqué au vif ? Le rouquin ne voulu pas chercher.

« Ron ! »

Le Gryffondor se retourna, les lèvres serrées. Blaise le regarda de haut en bas, pâlit légèrement, puis son visage se ferma et il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Et le simple fait de voir que le roux était désarçonné par ce geste le fit sourire. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu, finalement. En courant vers son dortaoire, les joues en feu, Ron ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne voulait simplement pas comprendre pourquoi le regard pénétrant du brun le rendait ainsi. Il avait d'autres choses a régler, plus importantes.

« … »

C'est légèrement rêveur que Blaise ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il poussa un cri étranglé et pas franchement viril quand il trouva Marcus, en travers de son lit, le dos encore carmin de sang frais. Malefoy se prenait violemment la tête avec Pucey, le traitait de tout les noms et enjoignait les autres à l'appuyer. Je me jetais a côté du brun qui émettait des insultes bien senties, et pris son pouls. Il était temps de l'amener à l'infirmerie. J'observais que sa blessure, bien que vilaine, avait déjà obtenue un soin. Blaise fronça les sourcils. Il avait prévu ça, mais il pensait que cela viendrait plus tard. Les choses se précipitaient. Il devait reparler a Ron au plus vite pour vérifier ses informations. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient soigner Flint.

« Aller lève toi, Marcus, debout !

- Lâche-moi, Blaise… Va dire a Potter que c'est de ma faute, et que Dray n'est pas comme… Comme moi…

-On lui dira, Marcus, allez lève toi !

-Et dis à Oliver que… »

Blaise marqua un temps d'arrêt, le cœur battant.

« Que ?

-Rien.

-QUE ? »

Marcus garda les lèvres closes. Blaise soupira, passa son bras sous ses côtes et l'aida a se soulever. Malefoy repoussa Pucey en arrière, et aida son ami a passer dans le couloir. L'histoire prenait déjà un tournant plus inquiétant, et c'était loin d'être terminé.

* * *

Le premier chapitre! Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu Domination, j'espère que les nombreux détails relatant l'autre histoire ne vous gênent pas trop ;D

Pour les autres, j'espère juste que ça vous a plu :)

REVIEW ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie les reviewers, excusez moi de ne pas répondre a chaque personne mais je reviens juste de vacances ;D !

Voici immédiatement le second chapitre, je suis ravie que cela vous plaise!

* * *

« … »

« Oui, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé pour Flint. Et je sais aussi que c'est Oliver qui l'a poussé dans l'escalier.

-Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas Wood, c'est Potter. »

La phrase sonna comme un couperet. Le roux ouvrit des yeux effarés. Il disait la stricte vérité.

_En rentrant au dortoir, Ron avait trouvé Oliver replié sur lui-même comme une araignée morte. Harry semblait encore plus mal en point._

_« Que se passe t-il, encore ?_

_-F…Flint est revenu, il… Il a recommencé, et… Et je l'ai poussé dans l'escalier. »_

_Harry avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait refermé, avait secoué ses cheveux, puis avait lâché un soupire misérable. Le roux n'avait pas été dupe. Il leur avait extorqué l'histoire du début a la fin. Certes, Flint avait retenté le coup avec Oliver. Mais celui-ci, incapable de le repousser, avait céder, quitte a se torturer mentalement après coup. Harry avait vu l'action, s'était interposé, avait blessé le Serpentard. Le capitaine, reprenant ses responsabilités, avait endossé le rôle d'Harry, et était aller secourir Flint. Ron avait cessé de respirer en se souvenant que c'était au mot près ce que Blaise avait planifié. Ce n'était pas possible._

_« Ron ? Tu es tout pâle, ça va ?_

_- C'est… C'est Bla-Zabini. _

_-Tu traines souvent avec lui, murmura Oliver, un vague sourire sur ses lèvres gercées, tu l'aimes bien ?_

_-Non. Ce n'est qu'un sale Serpentard qui m'utilise dans un intérêt personnel, voila tout. »_

_Oliver n'indiqua pas qu'il disait ces mots a contre cœur, ni qu'il semblait s'attacher très vite a ce parfait inconnu. Ron eut un tendre sourire, et se reporta sur l'histoire de ses amis._

_« Alors, Harry, on a encore sauvé quelqu'un ? »_

_Le brun devint rouge vif, et balbutia qu'il avait pensé bien faire. Flint pressait Oliver contre la balustrade, le masturbant sans complexe, ses dents plantés dans son épaule droite. Sur le moment, il n'avait même pas songé a regarder le visage d'Oliver. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait découvert que son ami, loin de souffrir, avait les pupilles dilatées de plaisir. Mais peu importait._

« Ron ?

-E…Excuses moi je réfléchissais. J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser tout ça. Explique-moi.

-T'expliquer quoi ?

-Comment tu arrives a tout planifier, au détail près !

-Alors tu avoues ta défaite ? »

Blaise s'était doucement avancé jusqu'à acculer le roux contre un mur. C'était le moment. Le moment qu'il désirait depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir balayé de courant d'air, et personne ne viendrait les déranger. Le Serpentard sentait que la respiration de Ron s'était accélérée, et que ses yeux bleus grandissaient peu à peu. Le brun se pencha doucement, alors que ses paupières se baissaient, quand Ron glissa en tentant de reculer, et s'écrasa au bas du mur. Dans sa chute, il avait agrippé le tissu recouvrant le torse de Blaise, et le tira à lui involontairement. Non seulement Blaise eut l'occasion de fourrer son nez dans le cou délicat du roux, mais en plus le Gryffondor poussa un léger couinement en sentant toute la force de l'autre sur la totalité de son corps. Il y eut un léger silence.

« Ron, tu peux pousser tes mains ? Je ne peux pas me relever. »

Les bras du roux entouraient sa nuque. Bondissant contre la paroi rocheuse, le Gryffondor bégaya une excuse indistincte, et permit à l'autre de se redresser en soupirant. Jamais Blaise n'avait été aussi déçu d'une situation. Il n'avait pas prit en compte le « risque Ron », et sa maladresse légendaire. Le roux, encore un peu étonné et gêné, n'osa pas poser de nouveau sa question, et s'excusait, la tête baissée.

« Bon. Raisonnons. Draco va bientôt aller parler a Potter. Wood va forcément aller voir Marcus a l'infirmerie et..

-Non ! Oliver a été bien clair, il a dit qu'il voulait l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. »

Le sourire de Blaise fit rougir le roux.

« Tu penses encore avoir raison ? Dans cinq heures tout au plus, Oliver sera a l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, je dois l'accueillir, je te laisse, Ron. »

Le roux eut un mouvement de surprise en sentant les lèvres du Noir sur sa joue. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de cette démarche sèche qui était la sienne, Ron réalisa qu'il le nommait a présent par son prénom. Ils ne s'entendaient pas encore bien, et restaient méfiant vis-à-vis de l'autre, mais les choses évoluaient indubitablement.

« … »

« 'Mione, dis moi, comment Blaise réussis t-il a tout prévoir ? »

Ron dévorait avec entrain une énorme sucette a l'anis. Hermione, dans sa grande générosité, lui avait accordé un peu de son temps libre. Dans la bibliothèque, elle travaillait d'arrache pied a un quelconque devoir facultatif. Ron, lui, chauffait paisiblement sa chaise en suçotant son bonbon. La brune avait toujours eu une sourde estime pour le Serpentard. Comme elle, il avait une place fantôme a Serdaigle, et était le plus réfléchi de l'équipe.

« Je pense que son idée s'explique par un raisonnement logique basé sur des faits potentiels. Il rajoute sa connaissance personnelle des protagonistes et… »

Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant que le roux avait décroché. Elle voyait bien que depuis quelque temps, son ami semblait de plus en plus dans la lune. Que Blaise le perturbe avec son intellect, passe encore. Mais là, cela frisait le ridicule.

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu as ? Il t'a ensorcelé, ce type ?

-Ce type ? Quel type ?

- Zabini.

-Oh, non, Blaise est sympa, au demeurant. Il cherche à aider ses amis, comme moi. »

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ron le nommait par son prénom. Et parlait de lui sans l'insulter. Bon sang, c'était un Serpentard ! L'un de leurs ennemis !Il devait se méfier avant d'être victime de l'une de leur sale manipulation.

« Ron.. Tu sais bien que tu t'attaches très vite a n'importe qui. N'oublies pas que Zabini cherche, certes, a aider ses amis, mais cela une fois faite il te tirera dans le dos sans le moindre remord. »

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour protester, faiblit, hésita, et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Pourquoi avait-elle encore raison ? Il ne voulait pas entendre cette réponse. Ron s'était presque entiché du beau jeune homme noir. Il aimait la façon dont il lui parlait, le regardait, lui expliquait les choses. Et n'avait-il pas tenté quelque chose, il y avait a peine quelques heures ? Le Weasley n'en était a présent plus si sur.

« … Ou est Harry ?

-Encore en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs. »

Sous entendus, il a rendez vous avec la fouine : ça va saigner. Ron n'avait pas vraiment comprit l'engueulade entre les deux amants, mais préférait garder une distance raisonnable dans cette histoire.

« Et Oliver ? Il est ou ? »

Hermione roula son parchemin griffonné et rangea sa plume, alors que sa voix baissait en prenant un ton de confidence. On aurait aperçu le capitaine de l'équipe traînant aux abords de l'infirmerie, la ou était soigné son plus grand ennemi : Marcus Flint. Hermione ne connaissait pas la relation que les deux joueurs de Quidditch entretenaient, et ne faisait que spéculer. Ron, plus blanc qu'un linge, s'agrippait a la table en y plantant ses ongles. Par Merlin, Blaise avait encore fait mouche. Ce type n'était décidemment pas bien humain.

« …Et même qu'il serait gay. Pas qu'il m'intéresse, tu sais bien que les garçons, je n'aime pas ça, mais il est pas mal, Oliver, quand même.

-Ah, oui, j'avais oublié un court instant que tu te languissais d'amour pour cette salope de… »

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, le visage carmin. Le nom de la demoiselle était plus interdit encore que celui de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ron soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle était la prochaine étape ? Devait-il rejoindre Blaise ? Le discours que lui avait tenu la brune l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Pourtant, il avait terriblement envie de lui parler. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il abandonna son amie, plongée dans une étrange torpeur, pour arpenter lui aussi les couloirs glauques conduisant aux cachots.

"..."

« Et bien, Ron, on me cherchait ? »

Le sourire délicieux que Blaise arborait fit fondre le roux qui nia avec un ton peu convainquant. Le jeune Noir l'introduisit dans une pièce tout a fait charmante, et dénué du vert et argent propre aux Serpentard. Le roux attaqua aussitôt :

« Tu as tout vu juste, et j'admet que tu as mon profond respect.

-Seulement ton respect ? Pas un peu de sympathie ? »

Ron se bloqua un instant. Il réalisa que le tee-shirt de Blaise moulait son torse. Et quel torse ! Il devinait chaque muscle roulant sous la peau chocolat, ce ventre plat, ce…

« … D'accord, je vois. »

Blaise était terriblement vexé. Il se leva pour cacher sa douleur, et se posta devant la fenêtre. Le roux se jeta a sa suite, rouge de honte, et balbutia que non, ce n'était pas du tout ça, qu'il était juste perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il faisait fausse route. Le Noir, haussant un sourcil mitigé, lui murmura qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas. Ron baissa la tête, et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il soupira.

« Quelqu'un de très proche m'a prévenu contre toi. Il est vrai que je ne te connais pas beaucoup, et que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de m'attacher vite. J'ai simplement peur que tu te serves de moi pour aider tes amis, puis que tu recommences a m'insulter comme avant..

-Je ne t'ai jamais insulté, murmura t-il doucement, mais par ailleurs, j'aime ta franchise. »

Ron remarqua qu'avec du recul, Blaise n'avait jamais été du genre a venir le provoquer gratuitement. Il n'avait jamais été aimable comme maintenant, mais comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Il se mordit férocement la langue, pourquoi lui chercher des excuses, de toute façon ? Il fuyait le regard profond du brun, qui semblait l'hypnotiser.

« Et, euh, bon, la suite ? Que va-t-il arriver ? »

Blaise fut déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait, encore une fois, pas de suite a la conversation, et sans grand entrain se mit a parler :

« Et bien, Oliver va se torturer de plus en plus, Potter et Dray sont, a l'heure qu'il est, en train de s'envoyer en l'air . Draco a convaincu son cher amant de l'aider a renverser la vapeur entre Wood et Marcus. Potter va refuser, puis accepter, et sans le savoir pousser Wood a réfléchir sur sa condition. Ce soir, nos deux maisons vont se bourrer la gueule avant le match de Quidditch que, on le sait tous, vous allez gagner. Et c'est la que mon plan s'arrête.

-Hein ? Comment ? »

Blaise fut attendri devant l'attention qu'il lui portait, et lui lança un sourire désarmant. En fait, l'alcool qu'ils allaient ingurgités, lui inclus, allait fausser tout son raisonnement. Ce qu'il avait prévu au premier abord ne se réaliserait pas, et une catastrophe arriverait forcément. Les esprits étaient chauffés a blanc, les nerfs étaient a fleur de peau, cela sentait terriblement le sang.

« Vous êtes bien des Serpentards… Nous, on est toujours bourrés, mais il n'y a jamais eu le moindre problème. »

Blaise fixait calmement le roux. Il observait cet air doux et rêveur, ce sourire tendre, ces tâches de rousseurs délicieuses. Son visage se ferma.

« Bien, Ron, je dois y aller. Je vais te laisser.

-Je t'accompagne ! J'aime bien ta compagnie, on dirait. »

Le roux éclata d'un bon rire, et rata le regard brûlant de l'autre. Il n'allait pas réussir a se contenir plus de quelques jours. Cette balade, même, avec lui risquait d'être tendue.

* * *

TADAM. Craquera? Craquera pas? Suite au prochain épisode! J'ai fais un léger HermionexPansy ( oui c'était elle ahah), dîtes moi si je développe un peu ou non - vu qu'on est pas la pour ça je ne sais pas quoi faire!-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Bonne journée!

Review :) ?


	3. Chapter 3

MERCI beaucoup pour vos reviws, une fois de plus ;D

Petit passage Yuri un peu plus bas, attention !

ENJOY !

* * *

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu arrives à planifier tout ça, » boudait le Gryffondor en se pelotonnant dans sa grande écharpe. Blaise n'aimait pas expliquer ses secrets, ni ses longues heures de réflexions passées à lister chaque détail, chaque réaction possible, chaque caractère. De plus, il était stressé de la soirée à venir. Marcus semblait prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout, depuis sa descente a l'infirmerie, et cela ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Ron ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, si j'ai bien tout compris.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais… Tu es si mystérieux, bougonna t-il, si sur de toi, je ne sais pas quoi penser ! Un jour tu sembles terriblement gentil, mais il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux, tu as l'air de me cacher quelque chose. Je n'aime pas ça … »

Blaise s'arrêta, interdit. Alors comme ça, le roux avait deviné ? Enfin, presque deviné. Son secret était loin d'être dévoilé. Le brun n'avait jamais été à nu devant qui que ce soit, même ses amis les plus intimes. S'il disait la vérité a Ron, il serait à genoux, totalement sans défense. Il haïssait cela plus que tout.

« Qui dois tu aller voir, au fait ?

-Pansy. Cette charmante créature a capturé pour je ne sais quelle raison un grimoire bien trop intellectuel pour elle, et refuse de me le rendre.

-Oh »

Ron se fichait du grimoire. Mais sa main avait frôlée celle du noir, et il essayait de comprendre pourquoi cette sensation, si infime soit-elle, avait réussi à le bouleverser. Il perdait la tête. Reprenant contenance, il se mit à babiller sur le match de Quidditch, titillant le brun sur ses lacunes sportives. Alors qu'ils tournaient a l'angle de l'aile Est, Blaise plaqua soudainement le roux contre le mur, et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls, murmura t-il en souriant, d'autres on déjà prit la place, me semble t-il »

Le roux ne comprenait pas, et se tortillait pour s'écarter du Noir. Toujours collé a la pierre, il risqua un coup d'œil discret de l'autre côté, et réprima un hoquet terrifié. Hermione, son Hermione, sa meilleur amie, en soutien gorge, embrassait sans retenue Pansy, son ennemie et fantasme préféré, en gémissant doucement. La Serpentarde, son beau carré dérangé, plongeait son visage dans le cou d'Hermione, tout en laissant ses mains descendre sans vergogne sous sa jupe. La Gryffondor émit un couinement sonore, et se renversa en arrière.

Une main saisit le col de Ron pour le faire revenir parmi les vivants.

« Plutôt sympa, comme vision, non ?

-Je…. Elles…. Woah, et… Non… Si…. »

Blaise fut heureux de voir que Ron, comme la plupart des êtres masculins, adorait voir deux filles ensembles. Le roux s'agrippa et lui, et le supplia de partir. Ils ne devaient pas rester sinon…

« Sinon ? Sinon quoi ? »

De l'autre côté du mur, Hermione murmurait a Pansy d'ôter cette « foutue culotte ». Un bruissement de tissu lui donna raison.

Ron, les oreilles rouges, était incapable de répondre, et secouait mécaniquement la chemise du brun qui réfléchissait à toute allure. Etait-ce bien une bosse qui déformait son pantalon ? Le petit Gryffondor appréciait le spectacle au delà de ses espérances.

Hermione tenta de convaincre la brune que ses tétons étaient trop sensibles pour être mordillés, mais cet effort fut vain. Pansy se retenait depuis trop longtemps, et fondit sur elle.

Ron glapit une chose, roula des yeux, et finit par s'enfuir dans un lieu plus calme, loin des deux demoiselles, Blaise sur ses talons. Celui-ci réalisait avec amusement que Pansy avait certainement volé le grimoire pour appâter l'autre brunette. Très ingénieux.

"..."

« Oh la la ! Oh la la ! »

Ron n'arrivait pas a se calmer. Et le Serpentard, bien aise de voir son petit amoureux dans un tel état, en remettait systématiquement une couche.

« Et tu as vu comment elles se touchaient ? La jupe d'Hermione a du tomber tout de suite, je pense.

-Oh la la !

-Et Pansy, quelle lionne ! Ce n'est pas des ongles qu'elle a, mais des griffes..

-Oh la la !

-Quand on est parti, je crois qu'elle était en train de lui faire un..

-OH LA LA ! », le coupa Ron, honteux de ses réaction, en se détournant. Sa respiration était saccadée. Blaise commençait a avoir chaud dans sa chemise. Il s'avança, et se plaça derrière le roux, toujours haletant. Il lui murmura a l'oreille que ce n'était pas grave d'aimer voir ce genre de choses, qu'au contraire, cela était bien normal. Et que s'il le désirait, il pouvait l'aider a se sentir encore mieux. Ron se retourna pour lui demander une explication un peu plus claire, et le Serpentard, prenant cela comme une invitation, l'embrassa voluptueusement. Son bassin se plaqua au sien, et une main se perdit dans la chevelure de feu, alors que l'autre étreignait son postérieur. Ron réalisa de suite qu'il aimait cette sensation. Et qu'il allait perdre pied dans trop peu de temps. Il repoussa le brun, les yeux embués, incapable de dire un mot.

Blaise souffrait. Il remit sa cravate en silence, digérant avec difficulté ce rejet douloureux. Quel imbécile. Comment avait-il pu croire que… Que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Les yeux baissés, il voulu s'éloigner.

« Blaise ! Attends ! Non, je n'ai pas voulu faire ça ! Tu m'as surpris, c'était bien mais je ne suis pas gay, j'ai peur que tu me manipules et je ne veux pas souffrir comme Oliver ou Harry, je… Excuses moi ! »

Il s'enfuit. Blaise resta là, planté comme un drapeau, jusqu'à sortir de sa torpeur. Il analysait la situation, doucement, sans bâcler les choses. Ce baiser avait été divin. Les lèvres du roux étaient encore plus douces que dans ses rêves. Il pouvait jurer que Ron avait fermé les yeux. Puis, le rejet. Ses deux mains, posées sur son torse, l'éloignant de lui. Pas de peur dans ses yeux, pas de haine, pas de dégoût. Ses yeux brillaient, ils en voulaient plus, décidemment plus. Son épiderme frissonnait de la perte de chaleur. Oui, c'était bien ça, Ron avait combattu son désir, et l'avait repoussé. Pourquoi ?

« J'ai peur que tu me manipules et je ne veux pas souffrir comme Oliver et Harry. »

Bon sang, les conneries de ses amis le poursuivaient. S'en était énervant, à la longue. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas vraiment a s'inquiéter. Pas encore, du moins. D'un pas hâtif, il sa rendit vers son dortoir. Les bouteilles étaient déjà sorties, mais Blaise n'avait pas la tête à ça. Draco ronronnait en baragouinant des commentaires sur son Ryry d'amour, et Marcus semblait plus ombrageux que jamais. Les muscles bombés, il ressemblait terriblement à un loup à l'affût. Il avait du travail sur la planche.

"..."

Ron ne voyait plus tout a fait clair, mais cela n'était pas désagréable. Tous criaient, dansaient, s'amusaient, buvaient. La musique lui faisait un brin mal a la tête, mais cette soirée était une véritable réussite. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se concentrait bien, et plissait les yeux, il remarquait une ou deux anomalies. Harry et Hermione semblaient célébrer un évènement qui lui échappait. Oliver semblait plongé dans une douce mélancolie que l'alcool ne parvenait pas à dissiper totalement… Et lui. Ron. Installé dans le canapé, une bouteille à la main, il ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale. Il repensait a ce baiser brûlant, aux mains de Blaise, au regard de Blaise, a sa déception quand il l'avait repoussé. A cet air presque douloureux qu'il avait affiché. C'était la première fois que le roux apercevait quelque chose sous le masque du Serpentard. Au fond de lui, il avait un peu honte de le juger par rapport a d'autres gens, mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Il se leva, s'ébroua bruyamment pour remettre ses idées en place, et remarqua qu'Oliver avait déserté la pièce. Il allait le suivre, quand un troisième année fit irruption dans la salle, braillait que les Serpentards s'étaient battus, et qu'il y avait eu du bruit. Ron sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Blaise avait encore raison, par Merlin ! Il saisit le gamin par la manche :

« Que sais-tu exactement ?

-Malefoy est défiguré, et Zabini a déglingué un mec, il va être renvoyé ! »

Le roux perdit ses couleurs. Abandonnant le môme et ses amis qui hurlaient de joie, à l'exception de quelques uns, et se rua dans le couloir. Enfin, il allait le faire, mais y découvrit Oliver et Flint, qui parlaient, assit sur une marche de pierre :

«… C'est ma faute, bordel… Je suis venu te courir après et… Et tout a dérapé… Je l'aurais retenu si facilement…

- Me courir après ? Tu… Voulais me faire quoi ? »

Ron observa les deux garçons se lever, parler encore un peu, et Flint s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant. Oliver lui criait de rester, qu'il ne pourrait pas aider ses amis, et qu'il lui devait des explications. Ils disparurent dans des éclats de voix.

"..."

Ron avait couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, pour trouver Blaise, qui en poussait la porte. L'air tout aussi grave qu'a l'accoutumée, il ne parvint pas a sourire en voyant l'objet de ses pensée arriver vers lui. Ron n'était plus très sobre.

« MAIS MERDE T'AS FAIS QUOI ?

-J'ai pris la tête de Nott, et je l'ai cognée plusieurs fois violemment contre la cheminée de pierre.

-Mais… Mais POURQUOI ?

-Il a fracassé une bouteille sur le visage de Dray, voila pourquoi. »

Ron recula. Une bouteille ! Quel con ! Malefoy devait être dans un bien triste état, à présent. Blaise allait s'excuser pour son baiser, puis se rétracta. Après tout, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Ron se pendit a son bras, ses yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur :

« Ne te fais pas renvoyer ! J'au besoin de toi ! »

Blaise aurait du être heureux de cette phrase, mais n'en fut qu'amer. Il lança sèchement que cette histoire était quasiment finit, et que la date arrivait a expiration. Le roux secoua la tête :

« Je n'sais pas d'quoi tu parles. Mais j'ai bien aimé quand tu m'as embrassé. »

Il s'en alla en beuglant, et se cachant le visage entre ses mains, rouge vif. Blaise entra dans le bureau avec un sourire discret.

* * *

Mais c'est que ça évolue bien, tout ça :D

Ca vous a plu ? Review?


	4. Chapter 4

MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, je jure qu'aux prochaines, je réponds PERSONNELLEMENT :) ! Juré!

en attendant, je suis navrée de vous dire que nous approchons de l'épilogue! Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres, qui va - je l'espère-, vous laissez sur votre faim AHAH

Je suis machiavélique :)

BONNE LECTURE :D

* * *

« …Vraiment ? Pas même une goutte ?

-Pas une, Monsieur.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça de sang froid ?

-Oui monsieur, et je… »

Dumbledore fut ravi de l'interruption de Flint. Il essayait de trouver des excuses au Noir, qui lui démontait un a un ses arguments. Heureusement, Flint, en ami fidèle, vint beugler qu'il était à l' origine de tout ça. S'il n'avait pas violé Oliver, s'il n'avait pas regretté, s'il n'avait pas éprouvé le désir de le chercher a cet instant précis, il aurait pu empêcher Malefoy de s'engueuler avec Nott. Enfin, il l'aurait défendu en frappant Nott, mais peu importait. Blaise remarqua qu'Oliver était là, aussi. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le séjour a l'infirmerie, et le redécouvrit plus combatif, plus Gryffondor, et bien plus amoureux encore. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'insulté son bien aimé, et d'aller jusqu'à le gifler brutalement devant témoin, avant de s'enfuir.

Dumbledore toussota. Offrant un bonbon a la cerise a Flint qui l'accepta en boudant, il annonça gentiment qu'il avait une solution pour les tirer tout deux d'embarra.

Blaise écouta le discours. N'en cru pas ses oreilles. Puis réalisa que le vieil homme était soit fou, soit génial, ou bien les deux à la fois. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau, le directeur cligna de l'œil à Blaise, et lui murmura que, bon, il ne pouvait pas « faire de la peine a Mr Weasley, en plus de cela ». Le brun eut la décence de rougir.

"..."

Quelques heures plus tard, Flint avait décuvé, et les deux Serpentards se rendaient à l'infirmerie. Malefoy, dans son lit immaculé, tirait la gueule sous ses affreuses blessures. Le Noir ne pensait plus qu'a revoir Ron. Flint expliqua au blondinet qu'ils s'étaient arrangés avec le vieux fou, et qu'il allait pouvoir être soigné.

« Impossible ! »

Flint se prenait la tête avec le second balafré de l'histoire. Blaise rêvassait. Draco s'arrêta un instant, et attrapa le poignet du joueur de quidditch :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a, Blaise, murmura t-il, il est bien dans la lune en ce moment…

-C'est ce truc avec le rouquin qui le turlupine..

-Ah, je vois. »

Blaise se repassait la soirée mentalement.

_Marcus venait de quitter la pièce, passablement imbibé. Blaise, pourtant sobre, l'avait laissé faire, les bras croisés. Le blondinet avait pleurniché que s'il faisait une bêtise, cela allait leur retomber dessus. Puis, Nott, saoul, s'était mit a provoquer Draco, le traitant de pute, de trainé, que des choses bien agréables. Le blond avait essayé de lui crever les yeux avec ses ongles, alors l'autre lui avait lancé ce qu'il avait dans la main. Soit, une bouteille vide, qui lui avait éclaté au visage , le faisant hurler de douleur. Alors qu'il se tordait sur le tapis, quelque chose, dans son torse, avait cassé, et Blaise, toujours aussi calme, avait saisit Nott par les cheveux pour le frapper, méthodiquement, contre la cheminée. Cela faisait un bien fou._

« Et à part ça, il vient me réparer quand, Dumby ?

-Bonjour, les enfants. »

Blaise et Flint, d'un accord tacite, fichèrent le camp, laissant le soin au directeur d'arranger les choses.

"..."

« Blaise, je sais à qui tu penses.

- Et qu'est ce que ça te fait de plus ? »

Le brun avait l'air légèrement tendu, et peu enclin a parler. En réalité, il était prêt à craquer, et mourrait d'envie de raconter ses déboires à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais il n'était pas encore l'heure des révélations, l'histoire était loin d'être terminée. Son visage se ferma. Flint avait posé sa large main sur son épaule, quand une silhouette passa a une trentaine de mètres d'eux pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Oliver Wood. Les yeux du brun brillaient doucement.

« Va le voir, murmura Blaise avec un discret sourire, va le voir, et cette fois-ci ne joue pas au con, d'accord ? »

Le Serpentard filait déjà vers la pelouse. Blaise s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les feuilles d'automne dégringoler des arbres. Il sentait la lassitude le gagner, comme cette douleur qui le lançait dans le dos. C'était plus que fatiguant de tout prévoir, de se battre pour qu'une idée se concrétise. Et Blaise arrivait au terme de sa patience. Il avait envie de s'allonger dans un canapé pour calmer ses muscles, et faire un petit somme d'au moins cinq heures non stop. Il avait les nerfs en boule. Alors qu'il avançait vers les cachots, une tête rousse passa rapidement le tournant, et s'écrasa contre lui. Ron semblait agité.

« Blaise ! Ah ! Harry est très inquiet, il croit que Malefoy pense qu'en fait il… »

Blaise réalisa douloureusement que Ron lui tapait sur le système. Le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour ses amis jour comme nuit lui avait paru charmant, voir attendrissant, mais a présent, il ne supportait plus cette qualité. Le rouquin avait-il oublié leur baiser ? Ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, avant de s'enfuir ? Le brun avait mal au cœur, et un vilain sourire se forma sur ses lèvres charnues.

« J'ai déjà prévu, merde ! Tu le sais, alors arrête de me saouler ! »

Il savait qu'il était profondément injuste avec Ron, que celui-ci ne connaissait pas les troubles qui l'agitaient, cet amour insupportable qui étreignait son cœur. Le Gryffondor écarquilla ses yeux bleus, et repoussa vivement une mèche qui lui bouchait la vue. Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, prenant une teinte peu a peu carmin, il murmura qu'il était désolé, et qu'il s'en allait. Blaise avait mal au dos, et sa grimace fut mal interprétée. Ron partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Et merde », lâcha Blaise. « Et merde… »

Il ne chercha pas a la retenir.

"..."

Ron était étalé sans esthétisme sur son lit, le visage enfoncé dans son gros oreiller de plumes. Quelque chose avait bondit dans son torse a la vue du Serpentard, mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu a sa joie. Etait-il si agaçant ? Si énervant ? Son intellect devait être pitoyable face a celui du Serpentard, Blaise avait naturellement du se lasser de lui. Le rouquin sentait la déception poindre en lui.

« Tiens, voila quelqu'un qui a un problème. »

Hermione ne vit pas tout de suite que son ami avait plus qu'un problème. Coquette, elle s'observait minutieusement dans un grand miroir, essayant de se sourire d'un air enjôleur. Puis, réalisant que l'autre continuait son suicide par étouffement, elle se retourna et lui tapota la tête :

« Ola, ola, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

-Blaise est méchant avec moi. »

Hermione ne chercha pas a comprendre pourquoi le roux parlait avec le vocabulaire d'un enfant de cinq ans. Sa perception des choses lui avait indiqué que la relation que Ron entretenait avec le Serpentard était sérieuse, bien que compliquée, et que cela avait un but bien précis.

« Ron, que ressens tu pour Zab.. Blaise ? »

Ron se redressa sur ses coudes, interdit. Ressentir ? Ressentir des sentiments ? Des sentiments comme de l'amour ? De l'amour comme un truc homosexuel ?

« Je ne suis pas gay, Herm' .

-Harry et Oliver non plus, tu sais.

-Mais… Mais si, ils le sont ? »

Ron tira la langue devant le sourire mi-figue mi-raisin que lui offrait la brune. Elle se payait sa tête, et elle avait raison. Bien sur que tout était dur a assumer, que cela faisait trop de coïncidences, qu'il avait fermé les yeux en embrassant le brun. Bien sur.

« Je suis surement bi, tenta le roux, ou bien…

-Là n'est pas la question, Ronald. Si tu tiens vraiment a Blaise, et bien vas le lui dire. Il t'a embrassé, si j'ai bien compris, et je pense que c'est un garçon sérieux. Avec ta débilité instable, tu dois seulement être en train de le faire se languir d'amour.

-Hein ?

-Il t'aime, abruti ! Et il ne sait pas comment tu le dire, tu dois toujours faire quelque chose de stupide qui l'empêche de se jeter a l'eau ! »

Glisser par terre, ça compte ? Ron soupira en s'allongeant sur le dos. Et maintenant ? Pouvait-il réellement aller trouver Blaise, lui sourire, et lui dire qu'il venait de le faire changer de bord ? Par Merlin, il ne savait même pas s'il l'aimait, lui ! C'était si nouveau, si critique, comme situation !

« Tu n'es pas obligé de lui vouer un amour éternel, murmura tendrement la brune, mais juste lui parler pour essayer d'éclaircir les choses. Tu en meurs d'envie.

-Et toi, avec Parkinson, ça va comme tu veux ? »

Un hurlement strident parcouru le dortoir. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il était au courant.

"..."

« Alors ? »

Blaise ne s'était assoupi qu'une minuscule demi-heure, et noyait sa douleur dans un grand verre d'alcool. Qu'il soit a peine onze heures ne le gêna pas outre mesure. Draco, aérien, vint poser son délicat fessier en face du grand fauteuil :

« Tu gères la fougère, Blaise. C'est merveilleux d'avoir un esprit supérieur comme le tien parmi nous, tu sais, je… Par Merlin, tu as une tête de mort-vivant.

-Un peu de fatigue.

-Tu as parlé à Weasley ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

Blaise passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Il marmonna qu'il avait été plus ou moins sec avec lui, mais qu'il arrangerait ça plus tard. Peu être.

« Et Marcus ? Avec Wood ? Je les ai vu dehors. »

Flint s'avança calmement jusqu'à eux. Jamais les deux Serpentard ne virent un tel sourire sur ses lèvres, et en frissonnèrent de peur. Ils savaient que leur ami avait une forte attirance pour le Gryffondor, voire même un lien, mais là, cela dépassait leur entendement. Marcus était donc tombé amoureux du garçon qu'il avait violé un mois auparavant. La vie ne cesserait jamais de les surprendre.

« Dray, c'est moi, ou ta peau est plus lumineuse encore qu'avant ?

-Bien essayé, Marcus, mais tu ne réussiras pas à me distraire. Mais, en passant, merci du compliment. »

Marcus éclata d'un rire sardonique, grave, de gorge. Blaise souriait dans sa barbe. Une immense satisfaction étreignait son cœur, et cela remplaçait tous ses déboires, multiples et variés. Il se leva, et les deux autres se jetèrent un regard entendu. Le Noir annonça doucement qu'il avait du repos a prendre, et les laissa ainsi.

« Marcus, il va falloir lui rendre la monnaie, maintenant.

-Bien sur. Est-ce que tu sais si le rouquin a des sentiments, ou si on doit le forcer ? »

Draco riait. Marcus n'avait pas changé, cela faisait un bien fou. Les deux garçons allèrent immédiatement s'entretenir avec leurs indics respectifs, soit leurs amants, amoureux et ennemis Gryffondors.

"..."

« Ron, tu dors ? »

Oliver souriait. Harry souriait. Le rouquin plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant, et se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa grande couette.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas mangeable.

-Alors, nous allons te laisser deux choix possibles. Soit tu te lèves, tu te laves, tu t'habilles bien, soit tu refuses, et nous allons devoir le faire pour toi, ce qui risque de ne pas être de tout repos. »

Le roux roula des yeux affolés, d'Oliver a Harry, d'Harry a Oliver, et au final essaya de se mettre en boule au fond de son lit. Deux mains impérieuses le saisirent aux poignets, et lui firent subir moult traitements.

_« Vous êtes bien sur que Blaise l'aime ? Que ce n'est pas un imbécile comme l'un de vous deux ? »_

_Flint avait fait craquer ses jointures. Oliver lui avait un doigt d'honneur sans frémir, un sourire aux lèvres. Le fait qu'il soit corps et âme au Serpentard n'avait pas changé ses habitudes pour le provoquer._

_« Non, Oliver, il est en train de dépérir en ce moment même. Et si Weasley n'était pas aussi stupide, tout aurait changé depuis un bon mom…_

_-Dray, n'insulte pas Ron. Bon, on va faire un plan, d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas aussi fin stratège qu'Hermione, mais j'ai une petite idée. »_

_Les trois autres écoutèrent le survivant, et conclurent que l'idée, en plus d'être bonne, était simple a réaliser, et aboutirait de toute façon a quelque chose. Deux jours plus tard, ils le mettaient en application avec un sadisme exemplaire._

« Les gars, ce n'est pas solidaire, ça. »

Neville les sermonnait gentiment, en regardant Harry enfiler un beau pull bleu foncé a un rouquin réticent. Oliver le tenait tant bien que mal, et Ron pleurnichait en faisant le poids mort. Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce :

« Bon sang, que fichez vous, exactement ?

-On habille Ron, deux jours qu'il n'est pas sorti ! Je sais que c'est les vacances, mais il abuse, quand même ! »

La brune était de l'avis des Gryffons. Ron, seul contre l'adversité, s'avoua vaincu, et accepta une balade dans les dédales de couloirs qu'offraient Poudlard. Deux jours sans sortir, sans voir personne, en pensant à Blaise. Ron se rappelait très bien avoir avoué au Serpentard qu'il avait aimé l'embrasser. Etait-ce vraiment un aveu ? Pourquoi le brun avait-il été si froid avec lui ? Trop de questions pour trop peu de réponses. Mais il lui suffisait de se souvenir du baiser en lui-même pour le faire rougir. Aucune fille n'avait pu lui procurer ce genre de chose, aucune.

« Je sais que vous m'emmenez quelque part, signala inutilement le rouquin, vous pouvez le dire ou ?

-Surprise, rigola Oliver, et puis, c'est a toi de le savoir. »

Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de placard a balai. Ron eu un haut-le-cœur.

« Je suis clausprotophobe, les gars, ne m'enfermez pas la dedans.

-On dit claustrophobe, Ron, et tu ne l'es pas. Ferme les yeux. »

Ron refusa, et tenta de s'enfuir. Harry le jeta dans la pièce avec un clin d'œil. Faux frère. Mais Ron réalisa tout de suite que ce n'était pas un placard comme les autres. D'abord, il était grand, orné de plusieurs fenêtres, d'une cheminée, d'une bibliothèque, d'un grand canapé, d'un garçon noir allongé dessus, d'un tapis rouge satiné, de… Hein ?

« B… Blaise ? »

Blaise dormait, du sommeil du juste. L'arrivée bruyante du rouquin n'avait pas suffit pour le réveiller, et il demeurait là, inerte, paisible. Il avait perdu son masque de glace, ce brin de supériorité qu'il affichait, et semblait désormais bien plus accessible. Ron s'approcha silencieusement de lui, contempla ces paupières baissées, ce souffle régulier, et s'installa dans un fauteuil, ayant prit au préalable un livre dans la bibliothèque. Comment ses amis avaient-ils été au courant de… Par les autres, évidemment. Leurs homologues Serpentard les avaient aidés dans leurs magouilles. Ron ouvrit le livre, jeta un œil a Blaise, et commença sa lecture.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir. Il ne savait pas comment il allait parler au Serpentard de ses prétendus sentiments, et aurait voulu avoir un peu de préparation. Allons, ce n'était pas si compliqué, si ? Harry avait réussi, avec un garçon teigneux, narcissique et hystérique. Oliver avait réussi, avec une brute in sentimentale, revêche et perverse. Hermione avec réussi, avec une créature provocatrice, a l'égo surdimensionné et légèrement mystérieuse.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

Blaise, au réveil, ne ressemblait pas à Ron. Là où le rouquin faisait penser à un chaton endormi, inoffensif, incapable de la moindre action, le brun rappelait plus le loup, prêt a l'attaque dès le réveil, même forcé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la visite imprévue, et se redressait en se tenant le dos.

« Euh… Presque vingt minutes, je crois.

-Et tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Blaise ne se rendait pas compte a quel point son ton était agressif. En réalité, il était plus qu'heureux de voir Ron en ces lieux, même s'il restait méfiant. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la fuite du roux lors de leur premier baiser.

« Tu veux que je partes. »

Ron se leva, mais le brun le fit rasseoir d'un geste. Avec un sourire supérieur, il lui demanda si, maintenant, il croyait à son don pour la planification des choses. Le roux s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, écrasant les lourds coussins sous lui.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce don. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai… L'impression que si tu m'étudies, tu pourras connaître mes agissements, tu vois ? Tu pourras… Me prévoir, en quelque sorte. »

Blaise éclata d'un rire sonore, et lui expliqua gentiment qu'il n'était pas capable de lire dans les pensées, ni de voir dans le futur. Cela ne rassurait visiblement pas le roux, qui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as prévu toutes les péripéties, Blaise, ce n'est pas vraiment humain.

-C'est la première fois que ça marche aussi bien. »

Ron ouvrit des yeux effarés, alors comme ça, depuis le début, le brun n'avait pas la moindre certitude ! Mais avec ses airs confiant, il lui avait fait gober tout ce qu'il voulait, sans aucun problème.

« .. Bien joué, vraiment.

-Merci. »

Blaise allumait un cigare. Il avait encore mal dans le dos, mais ça allait mieux. Ron, de son côté, réfléchissait avec l'étroitesse d'esprit autorisée par sa maison. L'esprit Gryffondor était clair « les serpentards sont des êtres viles, ils sont tous pareils, méfie t'en comme la peste ! ».

« Dis-moi, Blaise, pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec des types comme Malefoy ou Flint ? Je veux dire, tu es un mec bien, et…

-Ce sont mes amis, Ron ! Je suis comme eux, ils me comprennent, ils m'aident, comme Hermione ou Harry le fait pour toi !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Si ! C'est exactement la même chose !

-Alors c'est bien ce que je croyais, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! »

Ron plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Blaise se levait, les lèvres serrées, et siffla qu'il aurait du le frapper pour des paroles aussi insultantes envers ses deux meilleurs amis. Jamais il n'aurait crus Ron capable de tels mots à son encontre. Il en était véritablement vexé. Le roux s'arrachait les cheveux :

« Non ! Blaise ! Attends ! C'est juste que… Que merde, quoi, Flint a violé Oliver, il l'a fait souffrit, et Malefoy n'est pas réputé pour être un modèle de sainteté ! Harry m'a avoué tout a l'heure que Draco l'avait trompé, mais qu'il lui a pardonné. Il a souffert, a cause de lui ! Je sais que c'est mauvais de comparer les gens par leur entourage, mais… Mais je suis faible, Blaise, j'ai des doutes, je ne suis pas parfait comme toi, je ne prévoie rien, je ne sais rien, j'hésite pour tout… »

Ron baissa la tête. Par Merlin, il avait tellement honte sous le regard courroucé du Serpentard ! Il s'excusa derechef, et fit trois pas en direction de la porte. Tout était dit. Il avait détruit cette ébauche de relation avec ses idées stupides, ses peurs stupides.

Un bras attrapa le sien, et le serra convulsivement. Ron voulu se dégager, mais le brun le plaqua au mur. Une veine battait à sa tempe. Etait-il furieux ? Allait-il le frapper ?

« Tu ne pars plus, maintenant, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes fuites imbéciles. »

Ses poignets étaient maintenus contre le mur. Ron ne tremblait pas.

« Tu vas me violer ? Comme Flint ?

-PUTAIN T'ES VRAIMENT CON MA PAROLE, JE T'AIME, RON, JE T'AIME ! »

Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes. Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans la chair du Noir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

* * *

Repoussera? Repoussera pas?

To be continued :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

MERCI pour les reviews! ATTENTION ceci est le dernier chapitre, lisez le donc lentement mwahaha :)

J'ai beaucoup aimé ce couple, mais j'hésite entre recommencer une fic sur celui-ci, ou bien OliverxFlint - que j'adore vraiment-

Si vous avez des questions, des requetes pour une fic, ou juste un truc a dire, je suis là!

BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI ENCORE

* * *

Comment ? Pourquoi ? La vérité était-elle bien celle qu'il croyait ? Ron n'arrivait pas a clore ses paupières. Il venait simplement de comprendre que Blaise n'était pas celui qu'il pensait être. Rien a voir avec la brutalité de Flint, ou bien la condescendance de Malefoy, non, le Serpentard, sous ses airs mystérieux, ses gestes étudiés, avait simplement voulu cacher ses sentiments, si durs a exprimer, si compliqués, si peu réfléchis. Et là, contre toute attente, le masque du Serpentard venait de se briser pour la dernière fois.

Blaise avait perdu. Il avait prévu la façon dont il devait exposer son amour au roux. A une soirée bien arrosée, autour d'une bouteille, dans un grand dîner mondain, les yeux dans les yeux, ou bien au bord d'un grand balcon, les cheveux au vent. Quelque chose de beau, de grand, et de classe, quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais il n'aurait songé au fait qu'il puisse céder, se mettre a beugler des inepties, des paroles vulgaires, et forcer son vis-à-vis a l'embrasser une seconde fois. Non, blaise n'avait vraiment pas prévu une telle chose.

Il s'écarta doucement, et vit que Ron ne souriait pas. Etonnant. Il se recula sans brusquerie, et lui murmura qu'il pouvait partir, maintenant. Que le spectacle était terminé, et qu'il pouvait courir retrouver ses amis pour leur dire tout ce que le méchant Blaise avait fait.

Le silence était a couper au couteau. Le Noir avait prit sa tête dans ses mains, et soupirait longuement. Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs a ce point la. La douleur dans son dos, la fatigue, le stress qui retombait étaient surement la cause. Et, maintenant, il n'avait plus a se préoccuper de Ron. C'était terminé.

« T… Tu as l'air d'avoir mal au dos. »

Blaise leva les yeux, et se demanda un bref instant si l'autre se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Puis, dans un râle, il lâcha que oui, en effet, il souffrait.

« Allonge toi et enlève ton pull, je masse plutôt bien. »

Ron masquait son trouble d'une façon bien particulière. Il essayait de faire le point, de rassurer un peu Blaise, mais n'y arrivait pas du tout. Plus il essayait de se concentrer, plus ses pensées se faisaient floues, compactes, impressionnantes. Ses doigts parcouraient la chair en ébullition, frottaient les muscles endoloris, chassaient les nœuds. Blaise grognait, gémissait, soupirait, le visage caché dans un coussin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roux était là, et pourquoi il le massait. Il s'en fichait, au demeurant.

« Blaise. Je dois m'excuser, pour ce que je t'ai dis. Je sais bien que c'était idiot, mais je suis idiot, et… Et jamais je n'aurais crus que…

-C'est bon. N'en parlons plus. »

Mais Ron voulait en parler. Tout en le massant de plus en plus activement, il lui demanda depuis quand il l'aimait, pourquoi il l'aimait, comment il l'aimait, qui était au courant. Le Noir se crispa sourdement, se redressa, et lui saisit les poignets. Le roux ne pouvait détacher son regard azuré de ce torse magnifique, de ces pectoraux dessinés , de ce ventre désirable et musclé.

« Arrête de me torturer, Ron, murmura le Serpentard en grimaçant, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi , alors arrête…

-Te torturer ? Mais pourquoi ? »

_Est-il réellement aussi stupide, ou me ment-il ? _Jamais Ron n'avait été plus sincère. Il essayait de se faire a cette nouveauté, et de taire cette envie impossible de se caller contre Blaise, et de l'embrasser derechef. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait en retour, s'il était prêt a assumer le tourbillon qui agitait son âme.

« Je t'aime, Ron. Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas réciproque, et je dois t'oublier dès maintenant. J'espère qu'on restera amis. Merci pour le massage. »

Le pull glissa sur la peau chocolat. Ron tendit vainement la main en avant.

« Laisse-moi du temps… S'il te plait…

-Du temps pour quoi ? »

Ron ne répondit pas. La porte se ferma doucement. Le Serpentard essayait de se convaincre que la vie continuait, que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Le picotement aigue, dans ses yeux, n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Rien du tout.

"..."

« Blaise, c'est moi ou il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

-Bravo, Marcus, vraiment, tu es un être d'une intelligence stupéfiante. »

La porte de la chambre claqua violemment. Le brun coula son regard glacé vers Malefoy, toujours pétrifié dans le grand fauteuil vert, et murmura que quelque chose avait bloqué dans le mécanisme. Il se leva, fit gonfler ses muscles, et d'un air menaçant lâcha qu'il devait parler a Oliver. Il fallait rétablir l'ordre au plus vite. Si les Gryffondors s'étaient moqués d'eux, ça allait saigner.

".."

« Marcus, arrête ça ! »

Agacé, le châtain le repoussa, et croisa les bras. Lui aussi était chiffonné de ce qui était arrivé, mais ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction de Ron. Après toutes ces bêtises, c'était plutôt dur de fermer les yeux, et faire confiance aveuglément à un Serpentard sur sa bonne foi, non?

« Laisse lui du temps, Flint, c'est dur a accepter qu'on puisse aimer un mec, en plus un Serpentard..

-Toi tu as bien réussi pourtant, grogna le brun.

-Qui a dit que je t'aimais ? »

La malice, dans la voix du Gryffondor, fondit quand la bouche de Flint se posa dans son cou.

« Essais de conforter Zabini, dis lui que Ron a toujours été lent a la détente et que… »

Le brun ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, fondant sur lui tel un faucon.

"..."

Ron était retourné, une fois encore, dans la salle. Le canapé sentait Blaise, les coussins sentaient Blaise, et le roux voulait le revoir. Etait-ce donc ça, l'amour ? Un sentiment terrible de vide, de perte, qui tenaillait le cœur. Blaise l'aimait, et étonnamment, le fait de savoir ça le remplissait d'une joie incontrôlée. Tous les regards qu'il lui jetait prenaient du sens. Et lui, qui avait été assez imbécile pour le repousser, pour lui faire mal… Ron culpabilisait. Blaise était bien trop fier, il ne reviendrait pas le voir, il ne lui en reparlerait plus. Hélas. Soupire d'amoureux incomprit. Si seulement le brun avait osé être clair, d'un coup, comme ça, en lui demandant de sortir avec lui, Ron se serait jeté a l'eau. Dès qu'il commençait a réfléchir, il se prenait les pieds dans des raisonnements stupides, et plus rien n'avait de sens.

« Ah. Tu es là. »

Blaise, attristé. Il se détourne.

« Attends ! Reste avec moi ! »

Un minuscule sourire nait sur les lèvres du Noir quand il comprends que sa compagnie est encore recherchée.

_« Arrête, Marcus, laisse moi en paix._

_-Blaise, tu m'as aidé avec Wood, je t'aide aussi. Le rouquin est un être stupide, désolé de te l'apprendre. Plus tu le laisse cogiter, et moins ça marchera. Assume toi, bon sang ! Arrête d'avoir peur de tout et rien, maintenant c'est trop tard, tu dois aller jusqu'au bout ! »_

_Blaise avait failli frapper son ami, avant de réaliser qu'il avait terriblement raison. Flint n'avait jamais douté de sa réussite, et il avait obtenue l'objet de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas faillir. Pas s'il lui restait une chance._

_« Je… Vais aller me reposer un peu._

_-Vas dans la salle sur demande, c'est toujours pratique… »_

Blaise n'avait pas immédiatement comprit que Flint l'avait piégé. Peu importait. Il s'installa a côté de Ron qui gardait les yeux bien grand ouverts.

« Je suis content que tu ne me fuis pas.

-Ron, c'est plutôt a toi de me fuir, non ?

-Mais arrêtez, tous, de croire que je ne t'aime pas ! Merde a la fin, c'est trop dur d'être comme toi, de réfléchir, d'être sur de soi, de ne pas montrer les troubles qui nous agitent ! »

Blaise eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux pétillèrent. Il lui murmura qu'il ne lui demandait qu'une chose, d'être lui, au naturel. Les yeux bleus hésitaient :

« Avec mes bourdes ? Avec ma lenteur d'esprit ? Ma naiveté débile ?

-Avec ton charisme, ta candeur, ta beauté irradiante, ton courage, ta force. »

Ron s'empêcha de penser, et embrassa l'autre garçon. Pas pour se prouver quoi que soit, pas pour tester ses sentiments, simplement car il en avait terriblement envie. Voir Blaise prononcer ses mots, avec ce sourire, avec cette tonalité, avec cette merveilleuse promesse d'amour qui perçait dans sa voix, c'était trop pour le Gryffondor. Il avait tellement besoin de ça. De quelqu'un qui savait ou il allait, et pourquoi il y allait.

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes, moi, hein ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Ron respirait l'odeur musquée du Noir, et en soupirait de langueur. Il sentait que le cerveau de Blaise chauffait, et il adorait ça.

« Parce que », lâcha malicieusement le Serpentard en caressant la joue du roux. Ron émit un petit rire charmant, embrassa le brun, et s'autorisa a se caler contre son torse. Il était bien, là. Très bien. Blaise refusa de comprendre pourquoi Ron l'avait repoussé deux fois avant d'accepter a la troisième, et caressa distraitement les cheveux de feu qui sentait bon le caramel.

« Blaise ?

-Hm ?

-Tu sais que tu as perdu, hein ?

-Comment ça ? »

Ron, dont le sérieux était très entamé par un large sourire, se mit en tailleur sur les longues jambes du Noir, et croisa les bras :

« Et bien, je peux parier tout ce que tu veux que tu n'avais absolument pas prévu ça ! »

Eclatant d'un rire franc, le brun du avouer que, non, c'était impossible de prévoir une telle chose, et que l'esprit du roux était bien trop tortueux pour lui. Allongé l'un sur l'autre dans un câlin prometteur, Ron demanda a l'autre s'il n'y avait pas un autre couple a aider. Après tout, après Malefoy et Harry, Flint et Dubois, et enfin eux, il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise marmonna que cela ferait du bien a tout le monde de cesser les magouilles, et le roux eut un rire léger. C'est vrai que les histoires, superposées, avaient failli éclater.

« Au fait, tu te souviens de ce que l'on avait commencé ?

-Non ? C'était quoi ? »

Une main, douce mais ferme, vint s'introduire dans le pantalon du roux qui se cambra aussitôt. Blaise souriait en collant son entrejambe a la sienne. Ron se calla un peu plus contre lui, et s'autorisa a poser le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres charnues du Noir.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout, tu me rafraichis la mémoire ? »

Ron était décidemment la seule personne pour qui le bonheur passait par l'action elle-même, et non la longue et pénible réflexion sur les sentiments.

* * *

VOILA, j'espère que la fin vous a plu. Personnellement, je suis très nulle pour écrire les fins, donc je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite du résultat :) ...

Reviews?


End file.
